An individual is typically issued a separate payment card (e.g., credit card) for each different financial account associated with the individual. That is, an individual is issued a first payment card associated with a first account and/or first financial institution and is issued a second, different payment card associated with a second, different account and/or second, different financial institution. The individual is therefore required to carry around a large number of payment cards in order to have a choice as to which financial account to use to conduct a particular financial transaction. Requiring an individual to carry around a large number of payment cards may be inconvenient to the individual. In many instances, an individual may elect to carry around fewer than all of the payment cards issued to the individual. As a result, the individual may conduct a financial transaction with a payment card that does not provide a reward or other incentive for the transaction. Consequently, the individual may miss out on a reward or other incentive opportunity available through a payment card the individual is not carrying around.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the experience of an individual in being provided access to multiple different financial accounts.